Demon High
by rubymonkey
Summary: Inuyasha in a gang and goes to school to meet a beautiful new girl. what happens when the gangs meets this new girl. sequel to this story is up and its called Demon High: Making Waves
1. Prologue

"Hey Inuyasha did you hear about the new kid coming?" asked Miroku.

"No man," Inuyasha shooked his head "Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"I hear that it is a girl and a hot one too" smirked Miroku.

"Man you think every girl is hot" laughed Kouga.

"I do not" glared Miroku.

Everyone looked at him.

"Fine I do," signed Miroku.

Everyone laughed except Sesshomaru. But everyone stopped laughing when they saw a red and black dragon truck pull in.

"Man that's a nice print job" whistled Kouga

All the guys nodded. And all the guys thought that a guy would hop out of the truck. But they got a shock when they saw a black high heel boot hanging out of the door.

"Hey dude do you think that is the new girl?" asked Kouga.

"I don't know but I sure hope so," smirked Miroku.

The truck turned off and a girl in jeans and a red and black checkered top got out. The girl also had black hair with natural blue highlights with light brown eyes.

"Wow," whistled Kouga and Miroku.

The girl looked at the guys and smiled then walked away.

"Ok so she's hot," shrugged Inuyasha

"Are you kidding us she was smoken," yelled Miroku and Kouga.

Inuyasha looked at them then looked towards the girl againand then he agreed.

"Ok I call her," yelled Kouga

"You can't call her dude," yelled Miroku "You have to actually date her."

"Fine but she will be mine," smirked Kouga.

Inuyasha looked between Miroku and Kouga then at the girl and shooked his head. He didn't think either of them had a chance. But then again she could be another whore but he didn't think she was. She looked like she respected herself. So Inuyasha thought that those idiots didn't stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome walked into the school and headed straight for the office. She walked into the office and saw 2 women both old and 2 older men. Kagome walked up to the front desk with a name tag that read Ms. Keada.

"Excuse me I'm new here and I need my schedule" smiled Kagome.

"Are you Kagome H.?" asked Ms. Keada.

"Yes I am" nodded Kaogme.

"ok I'll get you schedule right away" Keada stood up and walked away from her desk and went to the back room.

Kagome looked around the office to see the door open and the same guy from the parking lot came in. Kagome looked the guy up and down then back up. She thought the guy was a bad boy and he had a lot of muscles. She also thought that he was really hot.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha" smirked Inuyasha

"Hi I'm Kagome" smiled Kagome

Sudden the door opened and a girl with brown hair, blue eyes walked in and yelled, " Inubaby what are you doing here?"

"Hey babe I'm here to pick up my schedule" answered Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

"Ok then" smiled the girl "And who is this?"

"Oh I'm Kagome" smiled Kagome

"Hi I'm Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome shook Kikyo hand.

"Like wise" smiled Kikyo

Right then Keada came back into the room with Kagome's schedule.

"Here you go Kagome" smiled Keada as she handed Kagome her schedule.

"Thank you," bowed Kagome "See you later guys."

"See ya Kagome" smirked Inuyasha

Kagome walked out of the office with a smile. It took a while for Kagome to find her class but when did. She saw that there were three girls laughing in there. Kagome felt sad because she remembers how all her friends would do that. Kagome saw the teacher in front of the room. Kagome walked towards the teacher and saw that she was busy with papers.

"Excuse me I'm new here and I was wondering if I am in the right room" asked Kagome.

"What room are you supposed to be in?" asked Ms. Ruby

"College Prep English with Ruby" said Kagome looking at her schedule.

"You're in the right room. You can sit by the window in back if you like" smiled Ms. Ruby.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She headed towards her sit when someone called her name. Kagome turned towards the voice and it was Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo what's up?" asked Kagome

"Cut the chit- chat I want you to stay away from Inuyasha he is mine" glared Kikyo.

"What? You can't tell me what to do" glared Kagome.

"O yes I can if you don't want your life a living hell bitch you will stay away from My Inubaby" snickered Kikyo.

"Ok here's the deal whore you stay out of my way and you won't get hurt. Got it" growled Kagome.

"You are going to regret this slut" snarled Kikyo walking away.

Kagome shooked her head and sat down. She relaxed a little unitl the three girls walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Sango," smiled the girl with long brown hair.

"Hello," smiled Kagome.

"O and this girl with short black hair is Rin and the red hair one is Ayama," said Sango pointing to each of the girls.

"Nice to meet you guys what can I do for you" asked Kagome.

"We were wondering if you are friends with Kikyo or do you hate her?" asked Rin.

"I really dislike her why?"

"Because we think that if your not careful she will use her poplar against you" said a straight face Ayama.

"I really don't care what she does to my social staus. I just want to go home" shrugged Kagome.

"Why just Home?" asked Rin.

"Because at home I actually had friends that I could truat," frowned Kagome.

Rin, Sango, and Ayama all looked at each other. Then at Kagome. They nodded towards each other.

"Ok do you want to have lunch with us" asked Sango

"Don't you care about your social status?" asked Kagome

"Not really. We hate Kikyo," shrugged Ayama.

"Ok than great," smiled Kagome.

The four girls got to know each other until the bell rang for class to start. All the students came through that door looked the same. The only different people were four boys and Kagome only knew Inuyasha he had silver hair with little dogs ears on his head. The other guys were from the parking lot. And Kagome didn't know any of them but Rin shouted, "Sesshomaru!" The other guy with silver hair looked towards Rin and walked right up to her and kissed her. Rin smiled, "What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much."

"Really" smirked Rin

"Fine I was playing nice with Rin."

Rin smiled and leaned up to kiss Seeshomaru.

"If you two are done I'll like to teach my class." Glared Ms. Ruby.

The entire class snickered and Rin and Seeshomaru just looked at the teacher with a dumb found look.

"Don't give me that look now sit doen" yelled Ms. Ruby.

Seeshomaru almost attacked her for yelling at Rin. But Rin stopped him with a smiled. Sesshomaru looked at her then went to his sit behind her.

"Wow I thought he was going to kill her" whispered Kagome.

"He is just very protective of me," smiled Rin

"That's cool,"smiled Kagome.

Rin smiled. She felt happy and very excited for no aparent reason. She just loves it when Seeshomaru becomes protective of her. She glaced behind her to see Seehomaru's head on his desk and he was asleep. Rin smiled then looked back at the teacher trying to hid Sesshomaru from her view.

Kagome looked at Rin and Sesshomaru and she almost laugh because Rin was a small girl trying to hid a big boy. Kagome softly giggled. when she giggled Rin looked her way with a bright smile. After a short few minutes the bell rang and Sesshomaru was still sleeping. Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru sleeping with a little drool coming out of his mouth.

"Sessy wake-up" smiled Rin.

Sesshomaru groaned but didn't wake up. Kagome smiled and signed. Kagome was with Rin, Sango, Ayama, Inuyasha and two others guys. They were waiting on Rin and Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru didn't get up.

"Do you want me to do it?" asked Inuyasha

"No I'll get him up" smiled Rin as she leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru on the mouth.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before she pulled away and Sesshomaru woke up.

"That is a great way to wake up," signed Sesshomaru.

"I bet it would be better if she had her hands on you," laughed Miroku.

Sesshomaru growled and glared at him.

"Ok now that Sesshomaru's up lets go," said Inuyasha

They all walked out but they didn't head in the same direction. Kagome and the girls headed right and the boys went left. Kagome didn't understand that and Rin and Sesshomaru didn't even say bye. Kagome found it very odd. And when they reach the end of the hall they headed down the hall towards their next class.

"What was that about?" asked Kagome

"What was what about?" replied a confused Rin.

"That thing with Sesshomaru are you boyfriend and girlfriend or what?"

"O we are boyfriend and girlfriend we just can't show it yet" signed Rin.

"Why not?"

"Because Sesshomaru would get into trouble," frowned Rin.

"Why?" Kagome looked around towards Sango and Ayama.

"We can't tell you sorry" Sango shooked her head.

"Ok whatever" shrugged Kagome.

Sango and Ayama looked at Kagome strangely because any other girl or person would push. They looked at Kagome oddly until Kagome said "What?"

"Aren't you going to keep bugging us?" asked Ayama.

"No. Do you want me too"

"No we just thought you would be like everyone else and bug us until we told you" said Rin

"Look I jsut transfered here and you guys are nice to me so why would I push something that you can't talk about" shrugged Kaomge.

The girls smiled at Kagome but they all stopped when Kikyo and the guys enetered. They turned there backs to her until they heard Kikyo talking trash.

"Did you guys see the new girl? Cause I heard that she would have sex with anyone even a girl if you paid her" Laughed Kikyo.

"Hey bitch I hope your talking about yourself because I don't see you getting laid any other way" yelled Kagome.

Everyone laughed even Sesshomaru.

Kikyo's jaw dropped "You bitch!! You better watch it"

"Why don't you?" glared Kagome

Kikyo glared at Kagome until she turned towards Inuyasha.

"Are you going to just stand there?" asked Kikyo pissed.

"What do you want me to do?" shrugged Inuyasha.

"I want you to protect your girlfriend" yelled Kikyo

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me" answered Kikyo

"No i don't. I was just using you. But now that's over" smirked Inuyasha as he walked over to the girls. Inuyasha then looked at Rin then Seeshomaru.

"You guys tell everyone now" smirked Inuyasha

Rin squeaked and ran towards Sesshomaru. she jumped into his arms and kissed him. They pulled away to smile at each other (and yes Sesshomaru smiled). Everyone was shocked to see a smile on Sesshomaru's face.

"What the Hell?" Yelled Kikyo "What is happening?"

"Sorry but it doesn't concern you anymore" smirked Inuyasha

Kikyo yelled then stomped out. Everyone laughed at her childish attitude.

"Man what took you so long?" laughed the one guy that Kagome didn't know.

"I found something better Kouga" grinned Inuyasha

"O and what is it?" asked Kouga.

Inuyasha didn't have to say anything for Kouga to understand it.

"No man I called her" Yelled Kouga

"To bad I'll date her first" glared Inuyasha

All the girls were lost but the boys knew exactly what was happening. Kagome looked at the boys then at the girls and knew that something was going to change big time. Kagome didn't think it would be good if things changed around here. So she thought that maybe if she stopped talking to the guys. It wouldn't change anything.

So all through second period Kagome concerted on the teacher. Which through everyone off. As soon as the bell rang Kagome was the first one out and she was heading towards the school yard since it was lunch. Kagome always loved the outdoors but not today. When Inuyasha and his gang came outside. But lucky for her they didn't see her. Kagome ate her lunch in peace until the bell rang. She headed inside for two more periods.


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome sat in her third period class which was study skills so it was boring. And she didn't have anyone she knew in there so it work really well. She had time to plan how to stop hanging out with the gang. She was thinking up a plan when Kikyo walked up to her and throw a crumpled piece of paper at her. Kagome growled at Kikyo then looked at the note and saw that it said, "You watch it bitch because if you go after my man I kill you" Kagome shooked her head than throw it away. Kagome was almost in her sit when the teacher called her name.

"Kagome H. your needed in the office" said the teacher handing her the note.

Kagome got her stuff. Then headed towards the office. When she was outside the office someone grabbed her and pulled her outside. Kagome started shouting but stopped when she saw that it was only Inuyasha. Inuyasha took his from over her mouth and smirked.

"What the Hell did you do that for?" asked a pissed Kagome.

"I want to take you somewhere" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to his truck. Inuyasha opened the passenger door for Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then his car and from a strange reason she felt safe. So Kagome smiled as she climbed into his truck. Inuyasha grinned as Kagome climbed in. Inuyasha shut the passenger door and went to the driver side. Inuyasha started the car and drove to the Jewel. The Jewel was the most expensive place in town.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kagome

"I'm taking you out" smirked Inuyasha.

"You don't have to take me out to a the most expensive place. You could take me to Taco Bell" smiled Kagome

"I will never take my date to Taco Bell unless she asked for it." frowned Inuyasha

"I just don't want to use all your money on me," shrugged Kagome.

"What if I like spending my money on you?" asked a smirking Inuyasha.

"That's fine as long as you have no problem with it and you don't think I need this every time" Kagome held her hands up defense.

Inuyasha smirked and grabbed Kagome's hands. Inuyasha held her hands until the waiter came and took them to their table. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome.

"So what's good here?" asked Kagome looking down at her menu.

"I would say the T-bone steak or the Fiesta Lime Chicken" answered Inuyasha.

"Well sense I don't eat steak I'll try the fiesta lime chicken" smiled Kagome.

"You'll like it," smirked Inuyasha

Right then the waiter came to the table and took their orders. Seconds later he came back with a cole and a strawberry lemonade.

"So what you favorite color?" asked Inuyasha

"O It's red, how about you?"

"Same"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I can't tell you Kagome sorry."

"That's fine" smiled Kagome

After a couple minutes of awkward silence their food came and they just ate in silence. When the meal ended Inuyasha paid the check and walked out with Kagome.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Kagome.

"I want to do whatever you want to do," smirked Inuyasha

"Well I can't think of anything so what do you want to do"

Inuyasha shrugged then said, "Lets go to the park."

Kagome nodded with a smile. They walked to the park because it wasn't that far from the restaurant. The park was a beautiful place with an open field with flowers and a little playground for the kids.

"Wow this place is beautiful" gasped Kagome.

"It's not the great."

"How can you say that it is wonderful place here?"

"Because my mom's garden is better than this park" smirked Inuyasha.

"I would love to see you mom's garden, that is if she let me," smiled Kagome.

"I think she would if your super nice," smirked Inuyasha

"Then can we go now?"

"Um…..Sure."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked all the way to his truck.

"O by the way you're the first girl I took to my house, so my parents might be overexcited."

Kagome smiled then shrugged "I don't care."

Inuyasha turned on his truck and started driving up to the rich, gated area. Inuyasha pulled up to the gate an entered a code. The gate opened and her drove to the biggest house in the area.

"This is your house," gasped Kagome

"Yea now you know the reason I don't like bringing anyone here."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha opened the door and then walked around towards Kagome's door and opened it for her.

"Thank you," smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the door when someone busted out and hit Inuyasha hard in the chest and knocked him over.

"Yashie," yelled the little boy that was on top of him.

"Hi Shippo," smiled Inuyasha picking him up.

"Yashie what are you doing here?" asked Shippo

"I'm here with a friend," smiled Inuyasha

Shippo looked towards Kagome and Shippo giggled. Shippo leaned towards Inuyasha and whispered something the Kagome couldn't hear. Inuyasha laughed then set Shippo down.

"Why don't you go tell grandma that Yashie's here with a friend?" smiled Inuyasha

"Okie dokie." Shippo ran off.

"What did he say Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"He told me that he thought you were pretty and that he wanted to play with you" laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed but smiled anyways. Inuyasha looked at Kagome than at the door.

"Well no turning back now" shrugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand then walked towards the now opened door. They walked in to a living room with beautiful colors and loving furniture. Kagome was amazed at the view. Kagome looked about the room but stopped when her eyes saw a portrait of Inuyasha's family. She slowly walked towards it and she was amazed by how great it looked.

"It's a little big right?" asked Inuyasha

"No it fits beautifully in this room" smiled Kagome.

"Well at least she has a good eye for art" said a voice behind Kagome.

"Hi mom" smiled Inuyasha

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha embracing an older woman. After they were done Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome and introduced her.

"Hello its so nice to meet you" smiled the women.

"It's nice to meet you too Izayoi" smiled Kagome

"So what brings you here today?" asked Izayoi

"Actually mom I was hoping that you could show Kagome your garden while I talk to dad."

"Umm….I would love too"

"Thanks mom"

Inuyasha quickly kissed Kagome's cheek then he walked upstairs. Kagome blushed a little but stopped when Izayoi grabbed her hand.

"Right this way my dear" Izayoi pulled Kagome outside and passed the trees.


	4. Chapter 3

Izayoi and Kagome walked down a long brink walkway Until they finally reach the garden.

"Here is my garden dear" Izayoi smiled.

"Wow it's so beautiful," Kagome gasped at the site of all the wild flowers.

The garden had every flower you can think of. And the colors of all the flowers blended so well with each other. What made Kagome really gasp was the tiny waterfall that fall into a tiny pond with lily pads.

"Wow I'm so jealous," smiled Kagome.

"Why is that dear?" asked Izayoi.

"Because I've been trying forever to make my garden look like this," answered Kagome.

"Well dear it took me forever and a lot of hard work to make my garden this beautiful" smiled Izayoi.

Kagome smiled at Izayoi sat on a small bench not talking just enjoying the silence until someone yelled "Grandma!"

Kagome and Izayoi looked up and saw Shippo running towards them. Shipppo ran up to Izayoi and jumped on her lap.

"Hello Shippo what can I do for you?" asked Izayoi gently stroking his hair.

"Yashie sent me to tell you that dad wanted to talk to you," smiled Shippo looking at Kagome "O and Yashie told me to tell Kagome that he miss you."

Kagome blushed but smiled anyway. "Hey Shippo can you do me a favor?"

"Yes"

"Ok tell Inuyasha that I miss him too" smiled Kagome.

"Okie dokie" smiled Shipppo jumping down from Izayoi's lap.

They watched as Shippo ran all the way back towards the house.

"He is so cute" giggled Kagome.

"I know" giggled Izayoi.

"So who is his dad?" asked Kagome.

"O he is mine but he calls me grandma to make me feel special" smiled Izayoi.

"O that is so sweet," smiled Kagome.

Izayoi nodded and stood up to head back home. Kaogme walked beside Izayoi until they reach the house and Kaogme got grabbed by Inuyasha. Kagome waved bye to Izayoi as Inuyasha dragged her away. Inuyasha dragged Kagome around corners and down long hallways until they reached a bright red door.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome looking at a grinning Inuyasha.

"At my room," grinned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened the door and stood aside as Kagome looked about the room. The room had a big TV and it had every game system you can think of. The walls were black with red dragons and the bed was a huge king size bed. But the room also had a walk in closet and the room had its own bathroom.

"Wow I feel poor" Kagome said amazed by the room.

"This is just all of my favorite things and my mom likes me to keep things everywhere in this huge house," smirked Inuyasha.

"Why is that?" asked Kagome stepping into Inuyasha's room

"Because I guess it makes the house feel less big," shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome looked around the room as she walked towards Inuyasha's couch. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk around as he waited for her to ask him if he could buy her a house like this. Kagome sat down on the couch and waited for Inuyasha. But when she looked at Inuyasha she saw the strongest expression.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I just waiting for you to ask me to buy you this house or something of the same value," shrugged Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I told you at the restaurant that I don't want all these expense things that most girls like," glared Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and just stared at her like she wasn't a normal girl.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kaogme

"Of all the girls that I brought over here you are the very first one to tell me that you don't want expense things like jewels or money!" stared Inuyasha.

"I guess I'm just special" shrugged Kaogme

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. Inuyasha grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Inuyasha.

"How about NCIS?" replies Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and started flicking through the channels until he saw NCIS on USA. Inuyasha and Kagome watch NCIS for an hour then Inuyasha changed it to Bones. Kagome was the only one watching the TV. Inuyasha was staring at her things to figure her out. Kagome felt someone staring at her and she looked at Inuyasha to see that he had a hard lock on her

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"You're just different" shrugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lean towards Kagome to kiss her when his cell phone went off. They pulled back shocked when his cell phone went off. Kagome blushed and turned back to the TV. While Inuyasha answered his phone.

"What do you want" yelled Inuyasha

Kagome listened to half of the phone when Inuyasha hung up pissed.

"What's wrong" asked Kagome

"I have to go to work so I have to take you home" frowned Inuyasha.

"That's fine," Kagome stood up and headed towards the door.

Inuyasha followed Kagome out and they said goodbye to Izayoi and Shippo. They walked outside and drove Kagome home. Inuyasha reached her house in less time. Kagome got out of the car and walked into her house where her mom asked where she was.

"I was with Inuyasha" smiled Kagome

"And who is this Inuyasha?"

"He is a nice boy."

"How nice"

"He brought me to his house to meet his parents."

"O and what are their names?"

"Izayoi is his mom and I didn't meet his dad but his little brother's name is Shippo."

"Ok then"

Kagome walked up to her room leaving her mom in the living room. Kagome got to her room and went straight to her computer to see if her friends e-mailed her yet. Kagome saw that her friends haven't e-mailed her. So she just went to bed.

It was a couples hours after she went to bed when there was a knock on her balcony door. Kagome groaned and rolled over. But the knocking continued to about 2 in the morning when finally Kagome sat up and looked out her balcony doors. She saw Inuyasha standing there with a hand on his hip. Kagome stood up and walked towards her balcony doors. She wore her long t-shirt that went down to her knees.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing here?" asked Kagome standing outside.

"I just thought I'll pop in and see if you wanted to do anything," shrugged Inuyasha

"It's 2 in the morning Inuyasha" smiled Kagome

"I know I was wondering if you were up to something," smirked Inuyasha.

"No I was sleeping when you came and woke me up." glared Kagome playfully.

"Sorry but I had to come." frowned Inuyasha

Kagome looked Inuyasha and smiled before she opened the door for Inuyasha to come in. Inuyasha smirked as he walked into Kagome's room.

"Nice room," smirked Inuyasha

"Thanks," smiled Kagome.

Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. Inuyasha looked at her then walked towards her. Inuyasha sat down beside her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her writing in a book.

"What are you writing Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Just some stories that ran through my head that day," shrugged Kagome.

"Do I get to read some?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know" shrugged Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her with big amber eyes begging her if it was okay if he read some. Kagome looked at him and she saw the look in his eye. But she smiled saking her head no.

"Come on please," said Inuyasha pleading.

"Nope," smiled Kagome.

"Fine, I guess i should leave you to sleep" Inuyasha stood up and walked towards Kagome's blacony doors.

"Okay so I'll see you at school?" asked Kagome.

"Maybe if you look for me" smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled then pointed outside waving goodnight to Inuyasha. Inuyahsa smirked but turned and jumped outside. kagome closed her balcony doors and went back to bed at 3 in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Kagome showed up early to see if she could find Inuyasha. And surprisely for her she find him at school sitting on the back of his truck smirking. Kagome smiled but once she saw Kikyo there she stopped walking and watched as Kikyo kissed Inuyasha. And Inuyasha pull her closer to him. Kagome started crying and she turned and walked the other way. Kagome almost made it to the school building when Sango showed up and yelled from the parking lot. "Hey Kagome over here!"

Kagome quickly whipped her eyes then turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Sango what's up" yelled Kagome as she walked up.

"Nothing much. How about you?" asked Sango

"Nothing much" shrugged Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that her eyes were a little bloodshot. Inuyasha didn't understand why her eyes were bloodshot than his brain just clicked. _Did she see me kiss Kikyo? _thought Inuyasha.

"Kagome can I talk to you alone for a second?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him then shook her head. "I don't think your girlfriend would be to happy if you talk to me," glared Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at everyone else. And he saw that they all hated him right now except Kikyo who was grinning.

"She is not my girlfriend you ARE" yelled Inuyasha

"O really then why did you kiss her" glared Kagome

"Because she jumped me and I'm a guy," smirked Inuyasha.

"From what I saw you were enjoying yourself. And I really don't like you anymore," glared Kagome

Inuyasha looked at her and saw the she meant it. Inuyasha watch Kagome walk away from their gang to the school building. Sango glared at Inuyasha then hit Kikyo upside the head hard. Sango then caught up to Kagome who was at her locker.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Sango.

"I'm fine Sango," smiled Kagome looking down.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked again

"Yes I'm sure," Kagome smiled weakling at her.

Kagome looked at Sango and she saw the doubt in her eyes. Kagome smiled and laughed a little.

"Sango I'm fine. I just don't want to deal with Inuyasha today okay"

"Okay I can do that," smiled Sango

Kagome and Sango stood there talking until they saw Inuyasha and his gang heading their way with Kikyo.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave you to your friends" smiled Kagome walking away.

"Kagome wait I have to talk to you" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I really think you shouldn't talk to me ever again" glared Kagome shooking her head and walking away.

"Kagome wait" yelled Inuyasha but it was too late Kagome was out of site.

"Inuyasha just leave her alone you leave your whore to screw," said Sango glaring at Kikyo

"Hey! Don't get mad at me because Inuyasha loves me and not that whore!" yelled Kikyo

"I don't love you Kikyo-ho I love Kagome so why don't you back the fuck off and get out of my gang." glared Inuyasha.

"What!" yelled Kikyo

"You heard me whore leave," said Inuyasha.

Kikyo gasped then got pissed and left in the opposite direction of Kagome. Inuyasha turn towards the direction that Kagome left and he saw that Kagome was peeking around the corner.

"Did you hear everything Kagome?" asked Inuyasha looking at the corner.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Kagome is not here," asked Miroku confused.

"O she's here she been here peeking around the corner," smirked Inuyasha

Everyone looked at the corner to see Kagome peeking her head and the corner. Kagome smiled and waved a little. Inuyasha smiled and waved back. Kagome blushed but walked over to them anyway. When she was in front of Inuyasha she nodded her head.

"Do you believe me?" asked Inuyasha praying that she would believe him.

Kagome thought about it for a little bit. She looked at the gang to see them nodding. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha and smiled when she saw that pray look in his eyes.

"Yes I believe you " smiled Kagome

Inuyasha let out the breathe that he didn't realized he was holding. Inuyasha than looked at Kagome in the eyes and smiled. Kagome smiled back.

"Thank you Kagome, so are we okay?" asked Inuyasha still unsure.

"Ummmmm….. yea" smiled Kagome

Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed Kagome pulled her into a kiss. They could heard cheering and whistles. Kagome pulled back when she heard get a room out of Kouga.

"O shut up Kouga" yelled Inuyasha

"Why don't you make me" glared Kouga

"That's fine with me" smirked Inuyasha

Kouga and Inuyasha continued their staring contest for about twenty minutes when Inuyasha's phone went off. Everyone stopped and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha answered his phone in a serious tone.

"Yes… Understood Sir…..Done"

Inuyasha hung up the phone then looked at everyone. As soon as he looked at them they understood what they had to do. So everyone went their different ways. Kagome watched as they split. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had a blank expression on his face.

"Let me guess you guys won't be at school" smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and said "Sorry Kagome but I got to go."

"No problem just be careful" smiled Kagome.

"I will thank you for understanding" smiled Inuyasha as he kissed her.

Inuyasha pulled back and smiled as he walked towards the parking lot. Kagome watched Inuyasha's back until she couldn't see him anymore. Kagome frowned but turned and headed towards the computer lab to play some video games. Ehen Kagome reached the computer lab she heard Kikyo talking to someone.

"So did you do it?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes now Kagome is all our" laughed the strange voice.

"Good I don't want Inuyasha to know it was me." laughed Kikyo

Kagome grow scared and she slowing backed away from the door and ran outside.


	6. Chapter 5

Once she reached outside she called Sango praying that she was with Inuyasha. Kagome looked around her as she waited for Sango to pick up. Kagome saw Kikyo coming outside with a guy she didn't know. Kagome was so afraid she couldn't speak when Sango picked up.

"Hello Kagome are you there?" asked a worried Sango

"Sango help me Kikyo wants to get rid of me so she can be with Inuyasha again. That's why you guys aren't here" shivered Kagome as she watches Kikyo coming closer.

"Kagome I need you to get into your car and drive to my house. Do you hear me?" Sango said calmly.

"Yes I'm on my way" said a shaken up Kagome

Kagome hung up her phone and ran towards her truck as she ran she pulled out her keys. Kagome unlocked her door and jumped in. Kagome started her car and began backing out when she saw Kikyo pissed with the guy pissed as well. Kagome drove right passed them and headed towards Sango's house. Kagome drove straight toward Sango's, she didn't even stop to whip her eyes. Sango's house came into view and she saw Inuyasha pacing outside. Kagome relaxed a little when she saw Inuyasha but not relaxed enough.

Kagome pulled into Sango's driveway and parked behind Sango's car. Inuyasha opened the door and pulled her out before she even pull out the keys. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug and checked her over to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked a frantic Inuyasha

"I'm fine Inuyasha I'm just really freaked" cried Kagome

"Your okay nothing is going to happen to you," said Inuyasha very serious.

Kagome nodded and pulled Inuyasha closer to her. Inuyasha felt Kagome pulling him closer and her just hugged her tighter.

"Everything is going to be okay" whispered Inuyasha

Kagome let go of Inuyasha just enough so she could kiss him.

"Thank you for being here" whispered Kagome

"Kagome I'm not going anywhere I will always be here" smiled Inuyasha

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and started walking to Sango's house until Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"If you're looking for Sango she is not in there."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Because when she told me I told her to stay at my house while I came here."

"So I won't see Sango until tomorrow?" asked an anger Kagome.

"No I'll drive you to my house and you'll see her there" smirked Inuyasha

"So can we go cause I really need a girl talk" smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and headed towards Kagome's truck. Kagome watched him for a second then she snapped out of the trance and ran over to Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and handed Inuyasha her keys then she ran to the passenger door.

Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kagome so excited to go to his house. Inuyasha got into Kagome's truck and started the car. Inuyasha looked at Kagome before he started backing out. Kagome was excited that she was going to Inuyasha's house. And it didn't take that long to get there.

Inuyasha pulled into his gated house but he didn't stop. He drove the truck down a dirt road for maybe 3 miles before Kagome saw a different house.

"Why are we here I thought we were going to your house?" asked Kagome

"No we are here to see Sango and she is back here in the gang headquarters" replied Inuyasha

"Wait you're an actual gang" gasped Kagome

"Yea didn't Sango tell you?"

"No but she shouldn't have you should have" glared Kagome.

"I know but we weren't going out then" shrugged Inuyasha

Kagome smiled then got out and looked around. Inuyasha got out and walked up to Kagome.

"Are we going to stare at the scenery or go inside?" asked Inuyasha standing behind Kagome smiling.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and said " Lead the way."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the house. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house only to get tackled by Sango. All three of them hit the ground hard.

"I'm fine Sango" smiled Kagome

"I was so worried that I couldn't stop thinking I hope she gets there I hope she gets there." cried Sango

"I made it there and Inuyasha made sure I was safe and unharmed" smiled Kagome

"Ok then" smiled Sango standing up.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up with Sango's help. Sango and Kagome looked at each other then nodded.

"Ok well we are going to talk girl talk" smiled Kagome

Inuyasha nodded and watched as Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her upstairs to the empty rooms. Inuyasha felt great to see Kagome smiling and not crying anymore.

"So she's fine Inuyasha' asked Miroku.

"Yea she's fine she's just shaken up a bit" nodded Inuyasha

"That good" signed Kouga

Inuyasha nodded with a smile on his face.

"Whats with the smile Inuyasha" asked Kouga.

"They haven't left yet" laugh Inuyasha "Go have your girl talk Kagome!' yelled Inuyasha

Kagome peeked around the corner and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't make me come and get you" smirked Inuyasha

Kagome eeped and disappeared behind the corner. Inuyasha smirked but when he stopped smelling her. He turned back to the gang.

"Lets get to work" glared Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 6

"Kagome are you crazy?" asked a very panicked Sango.

"No why do you ask" smiled Kagome

"You don't ever tease Inuyasha" glared Sango.

"O and why not" glared Kagome

"Cause he might actually do something about it" said Sango.

"And what makes that so bad" laughed Kagome

"Kagome," gasped Sango.

Kagome laughed some more and shooked her head. Sango stared at Kagome in pure oh.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Sango laying on the bed.

"Ok this is just between us right?" asked Kagome laying beside Sango.

"Of course" smiled Sango.

"Ok do you think I should date Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"What! Why shouldn't you date him" yelled Sango

"I just don't want him to get hurt if I don't make it out of this" frowned Kagome

"Kagome we won't let anything happen to you. If anything else you are safest with Inuyasha then the police"

"But what if…"

"No what ifs Inuyasha cares about you no one else okay" yelled Sango.

Kagome nodded then showed Sango a little smile. Sango looked at Kagome with a little doubt. But she shooked it off as a bed feeling.

"Let's go downstairs and get something to eat," smiled Sango.

"Ok" smiled Kagome

Kagome and Sango head downstairs so they could eat something. But when they were a foot from the kitchen they heard Inuyasha voice loud and clear.

"Why the Hell do you think I brought her here?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I don't know maybe to protect her" yelled Sesshomaru.

"No I brought her here so that Kikyo and Naraku would follow then we can kill them," said Inuyasha.

"So you are just using Kagome" said Miroku.

Kagome and Sango froze waiting to hear what Inuyasha would say.

"Yes I am I don't even like her" said Inuyasha.

Sango turned towards Kagome and she saw Kagome looking down and about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Kagome I thought he liked you" cried Sango.

"Let's just get something to eat" said Kagome walking into the kitchen.

Sango follow behind her. When they enter the kitchen they saw that the door leading downstairs wasn't closed. Sango ran towards the door and slammed it. Kagome watched Sango but let it go when she saw peanut butter. Kagome started heading for the peanut butter when someone said, "Don't touch my peanut butter babe," smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome turned towards him and glared "Whatever bastard."

"Woooo what did I do?" Inuyasha held his hand up in defeat.

"Like you don't know" glared Kagome

"I don't know what the Hell happened?" yelled Inuyasha

"Whatever I'm just bait right" glared Kagome

Inuyasha finally put the pieces together. "Kagome I didn't mean it that way"

"Really then what did you mean," glared Kagome standing her ground by the sink.

"I meant that I'll finally be able to kill our enemies if you are here," signed Inuyasha praying that she believed him.

"Ok so what happens after you kill them?" asked an angry Kagome.

"We will be able to live in peace and you would be safe" smiled Inuyasha

"Great" shrugged Kagome.

"Okay what's wrong now?" asked Inuyasha.

"O nothing I just hope you don't die when you dump me" said Kagome shrugging.

"I'm not going to dump you" yelled Inuyasha.

"Whatever" shrugged Kagome grabbing a bag of chips then looking at Sango silencing asking if they could go.

Sango walked over to Kagome then they walked out together. They headed towards the room they were at before. When Inuyasha yelled for Kagome. They stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha standing there pissed. They stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha standing there pissed. Inuyasha stomped over to them then grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards another room.

"Where are you taking me?" asked a screaming Kagome.

"I'm taking you to my room so we can talk," replied Inuyasha dragging Kagome towards his room.

Kagome didn't stop screaming until they hit his room. And he throws her in. Inuyasha locked the door then pushed Kagome onto the bed.

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled Inuyasha

"My problem I'm not the one dragging someone into a room" Kagome yelled back.

"Why the hell do you think I'll dump you after killing them" asked Inuyasha

"Because you have no other use for me" yelled Kagome.

"What about loving you or does that concern you?" yelled Inuyasha.

"You don't love me, you love using me" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and jumped on her. So now Inuyasha was straddling Kagome on the bed.

"Don't you tell me who I love and who I don't love got that" growled Inuyasha

"And why not it's not that hard to see that you care nothing for me" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled once again but instead of yelling he lean down and kissed her. The kiss lasted about a minute when Inuyasha pulled back.

"Damn you, you look so hot when you're mad" smirked Inuyasha kissing her again.

Kagome kissed back until she realized what she was doing. Kagome began to struggle and when she was free she jumped off the bed and glared at Inuyasha, who was smirking.

"You can't kiss this better Inuyasha" glared Kagome backing up.

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards Kagome, who was still backing up.

"Really but what if you like it" smirked Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome holding her hand ups.

Inuyasha's smirked grow as Kagome hit the wall. Kagome hit the wall and tired to jump away before Inuyasha pinned her. But she wasn't fast enough before Inuyasha pinned her.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"I don't think so" whispered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome once again. They were making out for a few minutes before a loud bang came on the door. They stopped kissing and looked at the door. They waited for something else to happen but nothing happened. So Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome and leaned back down and when his lips were like 3 centimeters away. When Inuyasha's door flow open. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and growled at intruder.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at the guy on the ground to see that it was Miroku with a red hand print on his face. They were confused until they saw Sango standing in the doorway very pissed.

"What did he do now?" asked Inuyasha signing

"He tried to take my clothes off then that pervert was trying to peek at you guys" snarled Sango.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku then picked him up and throw him out the door. Kagome gasped when Miroku hit the hallway wall on the other side. Kagome ran over to Miroku to see if he was bleeding. She checks his head then got up to go back to Inuyasha when Miroku's hand grabbed her butt. And she screamed. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome picked her up then kicked Miroku in the stomach. Miroku groaned and rolled over.

"You deserved that one" said Sango kneeling next to him

Miroku groaned in reply. Sango shook her head then watched as Inuyasha careful laid Kagome down on his bed. Inuyasha then stood up and went to his door and shut it. Sango shooked her head then she went back to her room to relax leaving Miroku laying there groaning.

Inuyasha locked his door then turned towards Kagome who was now sitting on the bed. Inuyasha smirked as he walked towards Kagome. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha advancing on her. When Inuyasha reached the bed she grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her so they could kiss. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and watch as Kagome broke the trance she was under.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing I just have to get back to work" frowned Inuyasha leaning down and kissing her once more.

Inuyasha stood up from the bed and started towards the door. But stopped when he heard a whistle. Inuyasha smirked and turned towards Kagome. Kagome smiled and whistled again.

"And why are you whistling?" smirked Inuyasha.

"O nothing it just that your ass is hot" smirked Kagome.

"Don't tease me Kagome cause I got to work" smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled as she watch Inuyasha walk out. Kagome laid on the bed relaxing. And before you know it she fell into a light nap.

While Kagome slept Inuyasha called the gang together. The gang sat at the table downstairs to figure out how to protect Kagome. Everyone started thinking of the ways to keep Kagome safe and they thought that there would always be someone with her. Even if they have a job. After they figure that out. Inuyasha went up to his room to see Kagome laying on his bed watching TV.

Kagome looked away from the TV. When she heard the door open. Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha walking into the room. Inuyasha watched Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey Inuyasha" smiled Kagome sitting up against the headboard.

"Hey Kagome did you sleep well?" asked Inuyasha walking up to her.

"I slept great your bed is really comfortable." Smiled Kagome.

"I know I love my bed" laughed Inuyasha

"So do I" said Kagome smiling

"O really now" laughed Inuyasha as he watch Kagome blushed.

Kagome felt her heart skipping a beat. Inuyasha laughed and kissed her.

"Wow Inuyasha" smiled Kagome

Inuyasha smiled as he picked her up a little bit. And pulled the blanket from underneath her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome

"I'm putting you to bed" smirked Inuyasha laying Kagome down.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha laid down by her. "And are you going to join me" smiled Kagome.

"Well it is my bed" smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome laid on Inuyasha's chest and she felt Inuyasha breathing and she could hear his heart beat. Kagome relaxed against Inuyasha.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and smiled when she felt Inuyasha nuzzling her. Inuyasha sniffed her hair and burned her scent in his mind. Inuyasha loved the smell that Kagome produced or brought it was wonderful.

"You have the most intoxicating scent I have ever smelled" whispered Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha" blushed Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed a little when Kagome blushed. Kagome heard Inuyasha laugh but she never heard him laughed so sweetly. Kagome giggles with Inuyasha but she stopped when she felt something happening. Inuyasha growled as he felt Kagome tense up.

"What wrong Kagome?"

"Something happening, something bad" gasped Kagome.

Inuyasha shot up when he smelled a very bad sewer, and graveyard scent. Kagome gasped when she heard yelling coming from downstairs. Inuyasha tighten his hold for two seconds then laid Kagome back down.

"Kagome stay here where you're safe. I'm going to find out what the hell is happening" said Inuyasha grabbing his gun from the nightstand.

Kagome nodded shaking.

"Kagome your safe in here no one can come in when I lock this door okay" said Inuyasha walking out.

Kagome heard Inuyasha lock the door then she heard something else slide against the door. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to relax but when Kagome hear a gunshot she whimpered. _Relax Kagome Inuyasha is fine and you'll be safe in his arms in a few minutes _thought Kagome. Kagome jumped when the door unlocked but didn't open and she didn't think it was Inuyasha so she went into Inuyasha's closet to hide.

Kagome heard loud banging on the door and some cursing. And then she realized that Inuyasha was right no one could get in after he locked it. Kagome visible relaxed but her mind wouldn't stop worry as she thought why Inuyasha wasn't coming and where was Inuyasha. Kagome's thoughts ran amuck and she didn't think they would stop until she saw Inuyasha. While her mind was going 50 mpr the door opened. And footsteps stepped towards the closet and the people was about to opened the door and Kagome screamed.


	8. Chapter 7

When Kagome let out that high pitch scream Inuyasha ran over to her and hugged her.

"It's okay I'm here" said Inuyasha rocking Kagome back and forth.

Kagome stopped screaming but she had tears in her eyes and they wouldn't stop. Inuyasha whispering calming words into her ear until she calmed down. It took awhile for Kagome to calm down. But she finally calmed down enough for Inuyasha to move her on to the bed.

When Kagome felt the softest of the bed. She finally relaxed against him. Inuyasha cuddled against Kagome and tried to get her to stop until she went to sleep. Inuyasha felt Kagome's breathe slowly to a sleeping breath. Inuyasha listened to Kagome's breathing until he heard footsteps at his door. Inuyasha looked at his door to see Sesshomaru enter.

"How is she?" asked Sesshomaru walking over to them.

"She pretty shaken up but she fell asleep" replied Inuyasha.

"Well then lets clean your wound" said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha nodded slowly sliding away from Kagome. Inuyasha got away from Kagome without her waking up but he really didn't want to leave her. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha hesitating so he kneeled down in front of him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and saw him looking through the first aid kit.

"Thank you" whispered Inuyasha

"I know how you feel."

Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha took off his shirt and he saw a giant hole from the bullet wound. Sesshomaru looked at the hole and pulled out a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit.

"Ok I'm going to have to pull the bullet out."

Inuyasha nodded gripping the bed sheets. Sesshomaru was ready to stick the tweezers in when he heard "stop." They both looked at each other then at Kagome to see her sitting up. Kagome didn't say anything she just slide up behind Inuyasha and grabbed the tweezers from Sesshomaru.

"If you go in from the back it won't cause that much pain and it's easier" said Kagome examine the hole.

"How do you know this Kagome?" asked Inuyasha looking behind him.

"I took a medical class at the college once," replied Kagome "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha took a deep breathe then Kagome quickly pulled the bullet out. Inuyasha winced when the bullet came out but it wasn't too bad. Kagome handed the bullet and the tweezers to Sesshomaru and asked for some bandages. Sesshomaru took the bullet and tweezers then he handed bandages to her. Kagome carefully bandage Inuyasha's wound.

"There all done" smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands on his chest and grabbed one of them. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it softly. Kagome fall against his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly rested on him. Sesshomaru left when Inuyasha kissed Kagome's hand.

"Thank you Kagome" whispered Inuyasha.

"No problem Inuyasha just tells me if you're hurt okay" said Kagome looking at him.

Inuyasha nodded then turned around, so he was facing her. Kagome loosen her grip on him so he can turn around. Inuyasha smirked as he leaned into her. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and slowly lowered them both back onto the bed.

"Inuyasha no your hurt" said Kagome shaking her head.

"Aww come on Kagome just a little foreplay" pouted Inuyasha.

"No"

"Fine then Sango wants to go shopping with you," said Inuyasha standing up and walking to his closet.

"Ok I'll see you later then" yelled Kagome running out.

Kagome ran down the hall and she ran right into Sango literally.

"Woo there Kagome where's the fire," laughed Sango.

"I just want to go and Inuyasha might be mad at me" smiled Kagome.

"Well then let's go" laughed Sango

Kagome and Sango stood up and ran outside towards Kagome's car. Kagome jumped into the driver seat while Sango jumped into the passenger seat. When Kagome realized that she didn't have her keys.

"I don't have my keys" signed Kagome.

Sango laughed then said "Well here comes Inuyasha with them."

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha heading over to her truck. Kagome blushed when she saw Inuyasha tossing her keys up and down. Kagome rolled down her window when Inuyasha was a few feet from her car.

"Did you forget something" smirked Inuyasha holding her keys just out of reach.

"Yes thank you Inuyasha now can I have my keys" smiled Kagome.

"Only if you kiss me first" smirked Inuyasha.

Sango laughed and they looked at her. They slowly shook their heads then turned towards each other.

"So do I get a kiss" smirked Inuyasha leaning in.

"Fine you can" smiled Kagome leaning towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha brushed his hand on Kagome's cheek when they kissed. The kiss was intoxicating for the both of them. When they finally broke away, they were both breathless. Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome's ear "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

Kagome blushed but nodded anyway. Inuyasha smirked then dropped Kagome's keys into her lap.

"Have a great time," smirked Inuyasha and turned towards the house.

"Wow that was some kiss" awed Sango.

Kagome nodded but didn't take her eyes off of Inuyasha. Sango looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha then back.

"I agree Inuyasha is HOT!" smiled Sango.

"O yea… wait what?" asked Kagome.

"You were staring at him or were you staring at his ass cause they're both HOT!" smirked Sango.

"O shut up Sango" glared Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her keys and turned on the car. She then pulled around and drove out.

"Come on Kagome lighten up" laughed Sango.

"Fine but just don't make fun of Inuyasha and I again" glared Kagome.

"Ok but I wasn't making fun of you guys. I just thought it was funny that a good girl like you hunk up with a gang leader badass like Inuyasha" laughed Sango.

"Who said I was a good girl" smirked Kagome.


	9. Chapter 8

**The next day at school, Kagome got out of her truck and walked across the parking lot to Inuyasha's car. Kagome kissed Inuyasha then waved at the gang.**

"**So what were you guys talking about?" asked Kagome.**

"**Nothing just going stuff" shrugged Inuyasha.**

"**Ok then"**

"**Hey Inuyasha are we still doing that deal tonight?" asked Kouga.**

"**Yea" nodded Inuyasha.**

**As the gang talked Kagome kept looking around. Kagome felt like she was being watched and she couldn't pin point the source.**

"**What wrong Kagome?" asked Sango.**

"**I feel like I'm being watched and I have no idea why" said Kagome who kept looking around.**

"**Maybe it's your imagination" said Miroku**

"**No someone is watching me" yelled Kagome**

**Everyone watched as Kagome look around until she stopped and stared at a hill. Kagome glared at the spot and everyone thought she was just being paranoid until they heard a gunshot. They all jumped and turned towards Kagome to see a barrier around her with a bullet against her barrier. Kagome dropped her barrier and fired a pink orb at the hill side. The orb hit the hillside and a big cloud of dust blow up on the hillside waiting for another shot but nothing came.**

"**Damn Kagome" yelled Ayame.**

**Kagome turned towards them and she saw that no one hated her they were impress with her skills. Inuyasha walked up to her with a smile on his face.**

"**That was amazing you should join my gang" smiled Inuyasha.**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then she looked at everyone else and they nodded. Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome hugged each other and kissed.**

"**Ok guys stop making-out and let's go to class," said Sesshomaru holding Rin by the waist**

**Kagome blushed and pulled away from the kiss but she stayed in Inuyasha's arms.**

"**Bastard" growled Inuyasha**

**Kagome and Inuyasha signed and walked towards the classroom. Everyone else followed after them. When they walked into the school building everyone stopped talking and watched as the gang headed to homeroom. But half-way there Kikyo stopped the gang.**

"**What the Hell! What do you want slut?" yelled Inuyasha**

"**I want to say thanks for the other night" grinned Kikyo as she walked away.**

"**What did she mean Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.**

"**I have no idea. But whatever it is it's not true because I was with you the other night" shrugged Inuyasha**

"**That is very true" smiled Kagome "And it was lots of fun."**

"**Kagome you're weird if you think getting shot at is fun" said Ayame.**

**Everyone looked at her like she was stupid.**

"**What!" yelled Ayame.**

"**Sometime Ayame I think you're a blonde" laughed Sango**

**Ayame blushed when everyone laughed at her. Ayame looked down and started walking away. But stopped when she felt strong familiar arms wrap around her waist. She then felt someone hot breathe against her ear when they whisper "Sorry Ayame." Ayame relaxed against his arms until he turned her around and kissed her. "Thanks Kouga" smiled Ayame.**

"**Aaaawwww" signed the girls.**

**Ayame blushed but looked at the other girls and she saw them all huddle together. Ayame smiled and walked over to them. Once Ayame reached the girls. They all starting walking again. The girls talked about all the guys follow and the guys didn't say much to each other.**

**The gang arrived at their classroom when the bell rang and everyone rushed in. the gang sat in their sit and listen to the teacher. And once class was over the gang left towards the parking lot. And they sat on the beds of the cars.**

"**Why do you guys hang out here?" asked Kagome.**

"**It's just because we might get a call" shrugged Miroku and as soon as he said it Inuyasha's phone went off.**

"**You had to say it didn't you" groaned Sango.**

**Inuyasha pick up his phone and said a couple of yeses then he told the person about Kagome. Everyone watched Inuyasha to see if there was any signs of sadness or angry. But all they saw was Inuyasha's emotionless face until the phone called ended. Then Inuyasha nodded towards the gang and they left for their separate cars. Kagome watched all this and thought she wasn't going until Inuyasha watched up to her and kissed her. And it wasn't a kiss good bye. Kagome pulled away from the heated kiss to catch her breathe. But Inuyasha pulled her back towards him.**

"**Umm Inu…yasha…stop…I can't breath" panted Kagome**

**Inuyasha pulled back but didn't let Kagome out of his arms.**

"**What was that for?" panted Kagome**

"**Because you are in the going and you're with me for today and the rest of the stay" smirked Inuyasha.**

**Kagome smiled and jumped into his arms. Inuyasha grabbed her thighs and twirled her around as he kissed her.**

"**Hey boss let go!" yelled Kouga "Drop your girl and lets go!"**

**Inuyasha flipped him off then walked towards his truck with Kagome on his hips. Inuyasha unlocked his door and put Kagome in the passenger seat. Inuyasha peeked Kagome on the lips then shut her door and ran towards the driver side.**

**Inuyasha started his truck then pulled out of his spot. And drove towards their headquarters to get briefed on the job. They got to the headquarters no longer then an hour after they left. When they reached the headquarters, Inuyasha told Kagome to go with him but he told the others to stay in the car.**

"**Why am I the only one going?" asked Kagome.**

"**Because he wants to meet my girlfriend and his new member" smirked Inuyasha**

"**Who is your boss Inuyasha?" **

"**O it's my dad" smirked Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the headquarters then they walked into a little room that held a tall strong man that had the same hair color as Inuyasha.**

"**Hello dear are you Kagome?" smiled Inutaisho**

"**Yes sir" nodded Kagome**

"**O you don't have to be formal with me" shaking his head. "So you're Inuyasha's girl and my new member?"**

"**Yes sir"**

"**Well it's nice to meet you" said Inutaisho shaking her hand.**


	10. Chapter 9

After a breif meeting with Inutaisho. Kagome was now official in the gang and her first job was getting money from a couple of guys. And Kagome did fine for her first try but when she got her next job she had a little more difficult. And Kagome after her second job she returned with a few cuts.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Nothing the guy was getting a little pissed about giving his money to a girl" shrugged Kagome.

"I'll kill him" growled Inuyasha.

"Don't bother he'll be in the hosptial for a few weeks anyways" shrugged Kagome.

"Nice" smirked Inuyasha.

"So why did he have a probably giving his money to you?" asked Miroku stepping into the room.

"Because he thought that i would spend his money on shoes then gice it to Inutaisho" Kagome rolled her eyes then whispered man.

"Hey I restain that" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him then shook her head and headed to Inutaisho's office. Inuyasha growled when Kaogme passed but he laughed when he saw Miroku's face. Miroku's face was priceless. Inuyasha shook his head then headed up stairs to wait for Kagome. Inuyasha stood quietly outside Inutaisho's office for a few minutes then Kagome came out and smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Let go out" answered Kagome.

"Ok but first I think you owe me something" smirked Inuyasha

Kagome blushed as she leaned up a kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha deepened the kiss a little then pulled back leaving both Kagome and him breathless.

"Wow what was that for?" asked Kagome panting.

"I missed you" grinned Inuyasha

"Well maybe I should be late more often," smiled Kagome leaning into Inuyasha.

"No you shouldn't" said Inuyasha.

"Ok I'll try my best to be on time" laughed Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head. Then he lead her downstairs towards the car. Kagome stopped laughing when Inuyasha kissed her by the car.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Inuyasha leaning over her.

"I want to have popcorn so lets go to the movies" smiled Kagome

Inuyasha nodded then walked over to the driver's side. Kagome took a deep breathe then got in. Inuyasha turned around then headed towards the movies theater.

"So what movie do you want to see?" asked Kagome.

"Ninja Assassin but thats not out right now" pouted Inuyasha

"But 2010 is and I heard it was really good" smiled Kagome

"Ok we could see that " smiled Inuyasha

Inuyasha smiled as he took her hand and walked her to the theater with the movie. They got inside the show room and they saw that the back row was empty. They headed to the top and sat in the middle.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies" smiled Kagome.

"No problem I like taking you places" shrugged Inuyasha thinking t was no big deal.

"Inuyasha why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You say it like you don't really care about money or something"

"I don't care I could always get more if needed"

"But why do you spend it on someone then yourself?"

" Because I like how they look when recieve a gift or you buy something for them"

"That's sweet Inuyasha"

"It's not a deal really" shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and leaned into him. Inuyasha felt Kaogme lean into him. So he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. After Inuyasha did that the movie started playing.

Once the movie was over. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the car. When they got to the car Kagome noticed that he had his cell phone out.

"Inuyasha did you miss a call because of me" asked a scared Kagome

"No it wasn't important it's just a shock becuase I thought the caller was dead" said Inuyasha staring straight ahead.

"Who was it that you thought was dead?" asked Kagome.

"I thought that my cousin Trace was dead" smiled Inuyasha as he started the engine.

"So I'm guessing Trace was like your best friend" smiled Kagome

"Yes he was my best friend and I wish on ever birthday that he would come back"

"How long had he been missing?"

"For 10 years, he was 7 when he went missing"

"Thats sad. But I'm glad he wasn't dead."

Inuyasha was smiling all the way home. And when he pulled into the driveway. He drove to the main house and ran towards his dad's room. Kagome stepped into the house to see Inuyasha running towards the garden. Kaogme stood in the living room for a few minutes until she saw Inutaisho running downstairs and out towards the garden. Kagome smiled when she looked out the window and saw them all smiling and laughing. Kagome didn't feel like she belonged so Kaogme grabbed a pen and paper. And she wrote: _Hey Inuyasha, I felt like you should be alone with your family so I'm going to go home and sleep. I'm happy for you and your family. Goodnight.:) Love You, Kagome_

Kagome set the note on the table in front of the outside door. Kagome blewing a kiss towards Inuyasha still walking with his family. Then Kagome turned towards the door the driveway towards the headquarters. She got to the headquarters in a few minutes so she climbed into her car and turned around. Kagome drove up the driveway from the headquaters and then she started driveing down the driveway until she saw Inuyasha outside looking at her. Inuyasha ears perked up when he saw Kagome. Inuyasha waved his arm to try and get Kagome to go there. Kagome drove her truck up the driveway and stopped in front of Inuyasha. Kagome rolled down her window.

"Hey Inuaysha I thought you would still be with your family."

"I was until I found your note"

"Then get back in there. I'm going home anyways"shrugged Kagome.

"But I want you to stay"

"Inuyasha I already call my mom saying I was on my way home"

"Alright but you should stay" whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome felt bad for Inuyasha but she felt like she didn't belong with his family yet. So Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the mouth. After she pulled away she whispered "I love you" into his ear.

"I love you too" smirked Inuaysha.

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome's truck. Kagome smiled and wave as she drove away. Inuyasha waved back and watched as Kagome's truck turned to head home.


	11. Chapter 10

Kagome got home around 9 o-clock. And her mom was sitting in the living room staring at pictures. Kagome opened the door in time to see her mom whipping her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Kagome.

"It's just that I never see you anymore and I'm worried about you" whispered her mom.

"Mom. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I'm with Inuyasha and Sango" reassured Kagome

"I know your there and that your surrounded by friends but I still worry because you're my daughter" said Kagome's mom. (O by the way Kagome's mom name is Lydia).

"Mom I can take care of myself" said Kagome kneeling before her mother.

Lydia looked into her daughter's eyes to see that Kagome had complete trust in her friends and boyfriend. Lydia relaxed a bit when she saw no doubt in her daughter's eyes.

"Ok Kagome I'll try not to worry as much but no promises" signed Lydia.

"That's all I wanted" smiled Kagome.

Kagome stood up and watched as her mom whipped her tears and shut the album. Lydia gently ran her fingers over the cover of the album as she gently closed it up and put it back on the shelf.

"Ok what do you want for dinner Kagome?" asked Lydia

Kagome smiled then said, "Whatever you want."

"Ok then I'll make chicken and rice. Does that sound good?" asked Lydia.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Lydia smiled then she quickly went to kitchen and got to work.

"Do you need any help?" asked Kagome walking into the kitchen.

"No you just go relax," smiled Lydia as she grabbed the chicken out of the freezer.

Kagome smiled at her mother because she loved how her mother works in the kitchen. Kagome watched her mother ran around the kitchen until she saw the rice beginning to get washed. Kagome left the kitchen so her mom can have some quiet time. Kagome headed upstairs and into her room. When her cell phone went off. "What now" thought Kagome. Kagome took her phone out of her pocket and saw that there was a new message. So she opened it and the message was from Kouga. It said to come back.

Kagome was confused so she replied why. Kagome had to wait a few seconds before Kouga replied with Inuyasha needs you. Kagome didn't replied to the message. She ran downstairs and yelled back towards her mom that she was going to Inuyasha's house.

Kagome jumped into her car and drove to Inuyasha's house. Once she got to Inuyasha's house. Kagome saw that Inuyasha and his house were fine. But she noticed that there was a strange car in the driveway. Kagome parked her truck next to the strange car. Then she headed inside.

Kagome entered to see everyone downstairs with a strange girl there. But she didn't see Inuyasha. Kagome scanned the room once more until her eyes found Kouga and he nodded his head towards upstairs. Kagome nodded back then headed upstairs towards Inuyasha's room. Kagome stopped outside of Inuyasha's room. Kagome knocked on his door and waited for his voice. But she got no answer.

"Inuyasha its Kagome open up" said Kagome calmly

Kagome heard footsteps heading towards the door. So she waited patiently until Inuyasha the door and he looked terrible. Inuyasha had bloodshot eyes and a really nasty cough.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing's wrong my mom just says I'm sick" shrugged Inuyasha sneezing.

"Your mom is probably right you sound horrible" frowned Kagome.

"Whatever" shrugged Inuyasha walking back to the bed.

Kagome walked with Inuyasha until he was safely in bed. When Inuyasha was on the bed Kagome shut the door and sat next to him. Inuyasha smirked when Kagome sat next to him.

"Inuyasha how did you get so sick?" asked Kagome feeling his head.

"Trace came over and he was sick so he decided to pass it to me."

"Well good for you because you know he's alive but man it sucks that you got sick" smiled Kagome.

"Yea it does" groaned Inuyasha after he sneezed.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha cursed himself. Inuyasha glared at Kagome when he heard her laugh.

"And what do you find so funny?" glared Inuyasha.

"Nothing" smiled Kagome as she walked over to Inuyasha

"Meanie" whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha coughed again. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her on to the bed next to him.

"Inuyasha" glared Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Kagome smiled up at him when he pulled back. Inuyasha smiled but suddenly pulled his head away from Kagome and coughed. Kagome suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Inuyasha who is the girl downstairs?" asked Kagome looking up at him.

"O that's Cindy Trace's girlfriend" shrugged Inuyasha

"Is she alright she looked like she's been crying?"

"O Trace yelled at her and told her that he hated her," snared Inuyasha

"Did he mean it?"

"No he was just angry at himself more than anything."

"So will he apologize soon?"

Inuyasha shrugged and said "I really don't know. I never seen him with a girlfriend before."

Suddenly they heard a door slam and people yelling. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a raised enbrow Inuyasha pointed at his balcony doors and said, "Their outside." Kagome nodded then walked to the door and opened it. There was a small breeze then they heard yelling.

"What is your problem?!"

"What's my problem what's your"

"Well for one I have a boyfriend that says I shouldn't care about him."

"Maybe you should listen to him"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood on Inuyasha's balcony watching Trace and Cindy yell at each other.

"Why won't you let me care about you?'

"Because I don't need a bitch caring about me"

Kagome gasped when everything went silent and Inuyasha glared at Trace. After a few minutes Trace finally realized what he said.

"Cindy I didn't mean it"

"Of course you did. And you know what…. Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

"No that's not what I want"

No but maybe you need to grow up some more before you get another girlfriend" Cindy stormed inside then headed outside towards her car.

Kagome and Inuyasha watch as Trace whipped out his cell phone to call someone. Kagome looked at Inuyasha hoping he could shed some light on whose he's calling but Inuyasha just shrugged. They watched as Trace walked back and forth inside and Kagome and Inuyasha shrugged then headed inside themselves.


	12. Chapter 11

"What was that about?" asked Miroku

"Nothing important," shrugged Trace

"So why did you string that girl along?" asked Sango

"Because I'm trying to figure out if the girl I like likes me"

"And how was Cindy involved" asked a very confused Ayama.

"Cindy is the girl's best friend or was before I started going out with her?"

Everyone went oooo. "So who is the girl you like?" asked Izayoi

"O you will get to meet her because she's coming over" smiled Trace

Everyone nodded. Izayoi stood up and headed upstairs. Izayoi got to Inuyasha's door and she listen in. But she didn't hear anything. Izayoi was confused but she knocked on the door and she didn't hear a reply. Izayoi knocked again but still no reply. So she quietly opened the door and saw Inuyasha sleeping with Kagome. Izayoi smiled at how cute they looked like that. But then she noticed that Inuyasha was bitting Kaogme's shoulder and Kagome wasn't moving. Izayoi gasped then smiled. She quietly backed up and closed the door. Izayoi was beaming as she walked back to the living room.

"What made you so happy dear?" asked Inutaisho meeting Izayoi at the top of the stairs.

"Because our son found his mate."

"Really now" smirked Inutaisho "I guess it's time to have the talk with him."

"Be careful with him he is still a child" smiled Izayoi.

Inutaisho smirked then nodded he's head when he saw the look on his wife's face. Izayoi smiled and walked away leaving Inutaisho in his office.

Author's note:

Sorry for the short chapter


	13. Chapter 12

Later on in the night before dinner there was a knock on the door and Trace jumped up to opened it. Trace smiled and hugged the person at the door. He hugged the person for a few seconds then let go and stepped back so the person could come in. The girl stepped in and she had brown hair with red sticks in her hair. She also had blue eyes. The girls wore a white and red top with a black striped vet over it and she wore blue jeans with black heeled shoes.

"Hi I'm K.C." waved K.C.

Sango and Ayama smiled and waved but the guys just gasped at her.

"What" asked K.C.

Kouga walked up to K.C. and stood there with a smile. K.C. was really confused. Kouga held out his hand and K.C. slowly put her hand in his a shook his hand. Trace watched Kouga closely because he was acting very strange.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" smiled Kouga.

"Nice to meet you too" smiled K.C. unsure.

Kouga didn't stop grinning the entire time. And Trace was getting weirded out by him. K.C. wasn't holding up any better. But finally Trace couldn't take it.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!" yelled Trace

"Nothing" laughed Kouga looking at K.C.

"Then what got you grinning like a monkey" asked Trace.

"Your friend is actually my cousin's sister" laughed Kouga.

"and that's what got you grinning. I don't get it" shrugged Trace.

"She'll tell you" laughed Kouga.

Trace glared at Kouga but turned to K.C. ready to ask what that was about.

"I was disowned from my family for being human" frowned K.C.

"Why the hell did they do that?" asked Trace

"Because I come from a royal family"

"O so a bunch of shit heads disowned you. But what does that has to do with Kouga's mood?"

"Kouga's happy because now he can tell his family where their disown human is and how far the mighty has fallen." frowned K.C.

"Well you know what that makes no difference to me I still like you" smirked Trace.

K.C. smiled and looked down blushing. Trace saw K.C. blushing and he smirked. K.C. stopped blushing after a few seconds and looked at Miroku who was till smiling.

"What?" asked K.C.

"O nothing you just look really familiar. Do we know each other?" asked Miroku walking towards her.

"I don't think so" K.C. said shaking her head.

"O well I'm Miroku" smirked Miroku holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Miroku" smiled K.C. until she felt someone rubbing her ass. K.C. glared at Miroku and she grabbed his hand hard. Miroku whimpered a little and K.C. pulled his hand back almost broking it.

Miroku yelled when K.C. pulled his hand back. K.C. leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If you ever touch me again I will make you a girl got it" glared K.C. Miroku nodded and whimpered when she finally let go of his hand.

Trace laughed quietly but stopped as soon as K.C. looked at him. K.C. glared at Trace but a few seconds later she smiled and laughed. "Chicken" laughed K.C.

Trace gasped. He glared at K.C. for a few minutes before he walked up and grabbed her. "Stop laughing or else" whispered Trace.

K.C. stopped laughing only to say "Or what." She started up again because she thought it was cute that he was trying to scare her. K.C. didn't think he would do anything but stopped when she felt Trace's fangs at her neck.

K.C. knew that Trace liked her but she didn't think he liked her this much. Trace was trying to calm down but with K.C. laughing he couldn't stop his demon. Trace's demon cam through and every demon in the household felt it and ran towards the source.

Inuyasha landed with his father and brother. He looked at Trace fighting for control but Inuyasha knew that Trace was losing to his demon.

Inuyasha was focused on Trace so he didn't even heard Kagome coming but Inutaisho heard her and tapped Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at his father to see Inutaisho pointing towards the stars. Inuyasha nodded and ran upatairs. Inuyasha saw Kagome as soon as he touched to last step.

"Lets go back to my room Kagome" said Inuyasha pulling Kaogme back down the hall.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing really" lied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I can tell when you're lying to me. What is going on?"

"Trace is about to let his demon out on K.C."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked a scared Kagome.

"Yea she'll be fine"

"So then why did you go?"

"Because I didn't know what triggered his demon."

"Ok" smiled K.C. lying down.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome snuggle up with his pillow. "Smell something you like?" smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed and burned her head deeper into his pillow. Kagome didn't heard Inuyasha walking up to her but she did feel the bed move. "Move over" smirked Inuyasha nudging Kagome.

Kagome moved over but she didn't let go of his pillow. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Kagome dragged his pillow with her. Inuyasha climbed into bed and grabbed Kagome's pillow "Hey" yelled Kagome glaring at Inuyasha.

"What you stole my pillow so I needed something to rest my head on" smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome continued to glare at him until he stopped smirking and turned towards the door. Kagome heard shouting and began to wonder if their safe. But Inuyasha turned towards her and kissed her forehead so she calmed down a little.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" asked Kagome staring at the door.

"Nothing really important" shrugged Inuyasha.

"If it is nothing then why are you tense?"

"Because Trace is yelling and he still isn't in control."

"Do you want to go help cause I can stay here if your worried about me?"

Inuyasha thought about it as he listened to the noise coming from downstairs. Inuyasha then got up and went to the door.


	14. Note

Sorry about this but I have writer's block. And I really need your help so review your ideas and if I like any of them I will write on that idea k.

Thank you!

O and check out my other stories please.


	15. Chapter 13

"I'll be right back" said Inuyasha running out the door.

Kagome watched him go. She heard voices coming through the door. But she didn't make a move because she told Inuyasha that she would stay. Kagome turned over so that she laid on her stomach. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't with all the voices yelling.

"Man this is not going so well" thought Kagome as she stared at the door.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a loud bang. Kagome jumped up and ran towards that door. But the door jerked open Inutaisho stood there. "Don't leave this room Kagome please."

"What's going on Inutaisho?" asked Kagome staring at him.

"Trace's demon came out and he attacked Inuyasha" replied Inutaisho.

"What!!" yelled Kagome trying to get past Inutaisho.

Inutaisho grabbed her shoulders and hugged her closed. "It's ok Inuyasha can handle himself" whispered Inutaisho into Kagome's ear.

Kagome calmed down a little until she heard a scream in pain and it sounded like Inuyasha. Inutaisho and Kagome stared at each other until they both took off towards the living room. They arrived to see Trace jumping and attack Inuyasha as he countered everything.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha glanced her way and Trace took that opening and kicked him in the stomach. Inuyasha killed over and spit up blood.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome running over to him.

Sesshomaru attack Trace before he hit Kagome. Kagome kneeled by Inuyasha.

"Are you alright?" asked Kagome checking over his wounds.

Inuyasha nodded looking down. "Liar" smiled Kagome. Inuyasha groaned as Kagome touched his stomach. "Well it's not too bad and nothings broken but you're going to have a nasty bruise there tomorrow" signed Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded his head trying to sit up. "Be careful Inuyasha."

"I'm fine just a little sore," groaned Inuyasha standing up.

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha supporting him. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. Kagome smiled back. They were so lost in each other eyes that they didn't see Trace getting past Sesshomaru and Inutaisho.

"Look out!" yelled K.C. and Sango at the same time.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and saw Trace charging at them. Time slowed down as Inuyasha watched Trace hit him and throw him back. But what got Inuyasha pissed was when Trace turned on Kagome.

"Nooooo!!" yelled Inuyasha as he watched Trace punched Kagome in the stomach.

"Kagome!!" yelled Sango.

Trace pulled back and stepped away. Kagome coughed up blood and fell on her knees. She looked at Inuyasha as she fainted.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha running towards Kagome's fallen body.

Sesshomaru grabbed a now transformed back Trace. Trace looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "What have I done?" thought Trace. Trace stepped away from Sesshomaru and he ran outside. K.C. got up and followed after him.

Inuyasha slowly picked up Kagome's head and put it in his lap. But no one got near him or her because he changed into a full- demon and his mate was hurt. They all knew that a protective mate is worst than any demon.

"Kagome" growled Inuyasha softly "Wake up mate please."

Kagome groaned and rolled onto her side so she could cough and breathe easier. Kagome stopped coughing up blood. "Kagome are you alright?" asked Inuyasha growling softly.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gasped a little as she saw his read eyes and purple strips on his face. "I'm fine Inuyasha just dazing" smiled Kagome holding her head.

"It's going to be okay" smiled Inuyasha "Dad come over here."

Inutaisho walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome slowly being very cautious. "Yes son?" kneeled Inutaisho.

"Could you take care of Kagome for me?" asked Inuyasha glaring at him.

Inutaisho got the warning Inuyasha shot through his eyes "Yes I will son." Inuyasha nodded then bowed his head low enough to kiss Kagome on the forehead. "I'll be right back mate." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha slowly lifted and lowered her head. Inuyasha shot one more warning at Inutaisho before he turned and went after Trace.

Everyone starting walking towards Kagome but before they could take a step Inutaisho shouted "Everyone stay back!"

"Why Inuyasha's gone?" asked Sango.

"Because he will smell you and kill you" said Inutaisho staring at everyone.

Sango stepped back but still asked "Are you okay?"

"My stomach hurts really bad" groaned Kagome.

"Ok let me have a look" said Inutaisho.

Kagome nodded. "But before I start I have to tell you that when Inuyasha comes in you have to tell him right away that you gave my permission to touch you." Kagome stared at Inutaisho a little confused but still nodded anyways.

Inutaisho lifted Kagome's shirt so he can see her stomach. And Kagome's stomach was entirely black and blue. "Wow this looks really bad." Kagome winced. "Ok I'm going to have to touch it to make sure nothings broken okay" whispered Inutaisho. Kagome nodded and groaned through her teeth.

Inutaisho softly touched Kagome's stomach and Kagome whimpered. Inutaisho had to pushed harder land Kagome screamed out in pain. Inuyasha broke the door rushing into the room. He saw Inutaisho touching his mate and Inuyasha charged. "Inuyasha I gave him permission" panted Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped charging but he didn't stop growling and snarling at Inutaisho until he saw Kagome's stomach and whimpered. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome across from Inutaisho. Kagome smiled a little when Inuyasha sat down. Kagome reached for his hard only to have him pull away and stand up. Inuyasha tensed and stared at the door. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at the place where Inuyasha stared. And saw Trace and K.C. walked in. (Or limp in Trace's case). Kagome looked Trace over and saw that he was covered in bruises and blood. Kagome gasped and turned towards Inuyasha "What did you do to him?" asked Kagome staring at him.

"Just teaching him a lesson" smirked Inuyasha.

"You're starting to scare me Inuyasha" whimpered Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and softly said "I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe no one is going to hurt me here again you'll protect me right?" asked Kagome.

"I'll always protect you" smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha change back to his half- demon form.

"Welcome back son" smiled Inutaisho looking his son in the eyes.

"What are you doing to Kagome?" asked Inuyasha staring at his father.

"I'm just seeing if Trace broke anything" said Inutaisho looking at her wound.

"O can I watch Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure" nodded Kagome laying down holding his hand.

Inuyasha watched as Inutaisho gently touched Kagome's wound. "How can you tell if anything is broken if you just touch it?" asked Inuyasha watching intensely.

"You can feel that something is not right."

"Want to try?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok son gently touch her wound and try to feel beneath it" instructed Inutaisho.

Inuyasha gently touched her wound and Kagome winced. "Sorry" whispered Inuyasha "It's okay keep going" smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha ran his hand over her wound very carefully and he almost went over the entire wound when he felt something odd. "Dad I feel something odd"

"Yea she has a few broken ribs but it's not too bad."

Inuyasha whimpered and nudged Kagome's cheek with his. Kagome nudged back. Inuyasha stopped when he smelled Trace. Inuyasha leaned back and looked at him. "What do you want?" growled Inuyasha

"I wanted to apologize to Kagome and you for hurting her" frowned Trace looking down.

"Not forgiven" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop it!" yelled Kagome "You can't control your demon no more than he can."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at him. He finally turned his back to Trace and smiled at Kagome. "Fine I'll forgive him for you" smirked Inuyasha.

Trace signed loudly and smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled and laid back down. Kagome groaned as she shifted around. "Would you stop that?" said Inuyasha whimpering.

"I can't get comfortable" signed Kagome.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up gently trying not to shift Kagome too much. Inuyasha carried her up to his room and laid her down on the bed. "Thank you Inuyasha" smiled Kagome.

"Don't mention it" smiled Inuyasha kissing her on the forehead.


	16. Chapter 14

Trace watched as Inuyasha carried Kagome upstairs. And when he couldn't see them anymore he turned towards K.C. K.C. was resting on the stairs. Trace starting walking towards her when Inutaisho stepped in front of him with Izayoi and Sango behind him. Trace hanged his head looking a shamed.

"Trace you have to say something when you feel like you're going to loss control" spoke Inutaisho gently.

Trace nodded sadly.

"Honey you can't do this anymore you have to tell people," whispered Izayoi.

Trace's shoulders slumped forward.

"Whatever can I hit him?" asked Sango glaring at him

Trace didn't look up but he still knew that Sango didn't like him at all.

"No Sango you can't hit him he couldn't control himself" said Izayoi softly.

"Fine" Sango replied.

Trace looked up as Sango walked away and he saw K.C. looking down staring at the floor. Inutaisho looked at K.C. then at Trace. They saw both looking very shameful and they stepped away. Trace looked at them and they nodded towards K.C. Trace nodded and walked towards K.C. Trace sat down by K.C. and stared at the ground.

"What do you want Trace?" asked K.C.

"Just want to know if you forgive me or if I should leave" whispered Trace.

"Trace I just been through hell time is needed to think don't you think" said K.C.

Trace nodded slowly and signed. "Can I ask just one thing please?"

"Fine what?"

"Can I have one last kiss?" asked Trace hopefully.

"I don't think I can handle that Trace sorry" replied K.C. standing up and walking towards the door.

Trace watched as K.C. walked out the door. Trace looked down and whimpered softly. "Trace are you okay?" asked Miroku.

Trace shooked his head. Miroku walked over and sat next to him. Trace looked at Miroku for 2 seconds then went back to staring at the ground.

"What do you want Miroku I'm not in the mood" said Trace quietly.

"Just wanted to know what happened with you and K.C.?" asked Miroku cautiously.

"I think we're through" whimpered Trace.

"That sucks man"

"Yep"

Miroku looked at Trace and saw a defeated man. Suddenly, Miroku heard the door open and Sango stepped out. Sango glared at Trace. Miroku tried to catch Sango eye but he failed when Sango started walking towards them.

"So I guess K.C. dump your sorry ass!" yelled Sango

"Sango stop!" yelled Miroku.

"No this ass deserves everything he got coming. He hurt our friend and nearly killed her!" yelled Sango.

"Sango stop!" said Miroku standing up.

"No I will not stop this ass deserves to die for what's he done!" yelled Sango.

"That's enough!" yelled Miroku glaring at Sango.

Sango stepped back because Miroku has never glared at her so angrily before. "I agree," said Izayoi coming out of the kitchen.

"What Izayoi come on" yelled Sango

"No Sango enough" Izayoi grabbed Sango and dragged her back into the kitchen.

Miroku sat back down and looked at Trace. And he saw tears streaming down his face. "Do I deserve happiness Miroku?" asked Trace.

"Of course you do" Miroku said patting his back.

"Really because I don't. I think everyone would be extremely happy if I never came back" said Trace staring at Miroku.

"That is not true."

"Really think about it. Inuyasha wouldn't be healing from wounds. Kagome would be laughing and smiling and K.C. would be with someone that deserves her."

"Trace you can't think like that is has just been a bad day tomorrow will be better."

"I doubt it" whimpered Trace.

Trace and Miroku sat there for a few hours. When they heard footsteps coming down the hallway upstairs. They turned and saw Inuyasha there. Inuyasha walked down that stairs and past them without saying anything to them.

Trace frowned and Miroku got up and went after Inuyasha. Trace looked around and saw no one. He then stood up and quietly walked out the door without making a sound.

In the kitchen Miroku stopped Inuyasha.

"Say something to Trace" said Miroku.

"Like what he attacked my mate" glared Inuyasha.

"Say something so he doesn't kill himself!" yelled Miroku.

"He won't kill himself"

"Are you sure about that because from what Trace told me he thinks everyone would be better off if he never came back" said Miroku glaring at Inuyasha.

"Fine I'll say something" shrugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen and towards that staircase. Then he yelled "Miroku!" Miroku ran towards Inuyasha and saw that Trace was gone. They looked at each other then the door. Inuyasha ran outside to see if he could catch him while Miroku yelled for help.


	17. Chapter 15

Everyone was in the living room panicking as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked for Trace. Inutaisho didn't go because he had to protect everyone.

"Why would Trace think that he should have stayed dead?" asked Kagome sitting in the chair.

No one answered but Miroku glared at Sango. Sango started to fidget in her chair when she finally yelled "What!" towards Miroku.

"You know what!"Miroku yelled back.

"Hey just because I spoke my mind doesn't mean that's its mu fault."

"Yea it is. You yelled at him and made him feel like shit" yelled Miroku.

Sango stepped back she was in shocked because Miroku loved her she knew that so it was scaring to hear him yelled at her. Everyone quieted down after that. Everyone except K.C. was sitting in the living room trying to keep calm and listen for footsteps. But K.C. was sitting on the stairs staring at the door. K.C. wasn't blinking or breathing hard or anything she was like a statue. And Kagome saw her and was really worried. But when she tried to go over to her Inutaisho stopped her.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

Inutaisho just shook his head. Kagome looked at K.C. then back at Inutaisho then walked away.

Inutaisho understood that K.C. was trying to think of where Trace would go. K.C. finally blink and walked out the door. Inutaisho and Kagome saw her leave and they followed. But K.C. didn't go very far she stopped at the fence to the backyard. But she didn't go in she turned right and went into the woods next to the house. Inutaisho gave Kagome a confused look then went after K.C. But they lost track of her for awhile but soon caught up with her as they watched her stand at the bottom of a big oak tree staring up at it. Inutaisho and Kagome looked at each other confused.

"What is she doing?" mouthed Kagome.

"I don't know" Inutaisho mouthed back.

They both turned back and watched K.C. K.C. just stood there. About 30 minutes later something in the tree moved. K.C. smiled and sat down. Inutaisho and Kagome both saw the thing move and their instant take over. They were ready to attack if K.C. screamed. They both watched K.C. as she sat there and day dreamed. They both looked at each other with a face saying what the fuck.

K.C. sat there for a few more minutes then she looked up again and smiled. K.C. waved up at the tree. And Inutaisho and Kagome were even more confused. Then Trace dropped out of the tree and landed next to K.C. K.C. smiled and said "Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Because everyone was much happier when I wasn't here" frowned Trace.

"Lair, now tell me the real reason." K.C. stared at Trace. Trace started to fidget.

"Fine I couldn't take it that everyone hated me especially you." Trace looked down.

K.C. gently grabbed Trace's chin and brought his eyes up to her.

"I didn't hate you I was shocked that you wanted me for your mate." Smiled K.C. "But if you ever try to kill yourself again I'll slap you upside the head."

Trace smiled then gently kissed K.C. It was a gentle kiss and it ended too soon for K.C. Trace smiled and lend his forehead on her.

"How did you find me?" asked Trace leaning back.

"I don't know I just had a feeling" shrugged K.C.

Trace stared at her with a smiled on his face. "Do you know what this means?" grinned Trace.

"It means that we've been friends for far too long" smiled K.C.

"No its means we're mates" smirked Trace.

"Really how" smiled K.C.

Trace glared but smirked and twirled K.C. around "So you'll become my mate?"

"Yes I would love to be your mate" smiled K.C.

Trace kissed K.C. but cut the kiss short because they heard clapping. They broke apart to see Kagome and Inutaisho there clapping. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We followed K.C." smiled Kagome

"And why would you do that?"

"We thought that she might know where you were and we were right"

Trace looked at K.C. then grinned "So you guys saw it too?"

They both nodded but they just confused K.C. "What did you guys see?"

"We saw that you guys were meant to be mates" smirked Inutaisho "Wait until Inuyasha hears this!"

Trace glared at him "You wouldn't"

"O I would" laughed Inutaisho as he ran.

"Be right back beautiful" said Trace once he pecked K.C. on the cheek.

K.C. blushed and looked down.

"Owwww that's so cute" smiled Kagome which just made K.C. blush even more "Come on lets go home."

_Home I have a home _thought K.C. as she followed Kagome.

When they reached the house everyone was already inside. They enter to see Inuyasha and Trace wrestling. It looked like Inuyasha was going to win. Until they caught the girl's scent. They stopped and looked in the direction of the girls. They grinned and broke apart as they drove for them. They all fell on the ground laughing.

"Did you miss us boys?" smirked Kagome.

"Totally honey" smirked Inuyasha picking her up bridal style.

Trace did the same thing to K.C. but kissed her forehead when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So are we all good?" asked K.C. staring at Trace. Trace smiled but didn't say a word.

"Let me guess….. Sango what the hell is your problem!" glared K.C. as Trace put her down but didn't let go.

"I don't have any problem if he left and never came back" Sango glared back.

"So you hate him that much you would send him away even if it meant hurting everyone else" glared K.C.

"Not everyone likes him" smirked Sango.

"O really now… Anyone that likes Trace please move over here" smiled K.C.

Everyone in the room moved over to Trace leaving Sango standing there glaring. Sango looked at everyone's face and glared at K.C.

"Fine I'll forgive him" signed Sango.

"Goodie" smiled Kagome.

Kagome ran over and gave Sango a hug.

Author Note: The END!


	18. Author Note

**Hey Hey Hey everyone there is a poll up plz go vote and I will do it. **

**I promise I have got my life in balance and I'm ready to go so lets do this thing. Sry just watched an action movie. So u see I'm bored help me.**

**I have been posting things on so go check that out. Same name rubymonkey. **

**Peace out everyone plz go vote.**


End file.
